1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothpaste in the form of a dispersion of calcium carbonate as polish in an aqueous carrier which contains an antimicrobial biguanide compound as plaque-inhibiting component and of which the other components are selected according to type and quantity so that plaque formation is optimally inhibited despite a relatively low dosage of the antimicrobial biguanide compound.
2. Statement of Related Art
It has long been known that antimicrobial biguanide compounds are effective in preventing the formation of dental plaque. However, their effect is greatly reduced or even completely eliminated by many of the components typically used in toothpastes, more particularly by certain polishes, such as calcium carbonate for example, and also by many binders and viscosity regulators, surfactants and even by certain sweeteners. Accordingly, there has been no shortage of attempts to find components which do not impair antimicrobial biguanides or which prevent any such impairment. Thus, according to DE-OS 21 58 149 for example, .alpha.-aluminum oxide trihydrate having a certain particle size is used as the polish component. On the other hand, according to DE-OS 34 44 958, certain surfactants enhance the effect of antimicrobial biguanide. However, this effect also is disturbed in the presence of calcium carbonate as polish or in the presence of anionic binders and viscosity regulators, anionic surfactants and solubilizers.